Un rayon de soleil dans les ténèbres
by KeslaFuhrman
Summary: [Destiel] - Le chasseur est un homme devenu cruel qui doit s'occuper d'un groupe "d'esclaves" dans cette entreprise clandestine qui fabrique des armes et vend de la drogue. Castiel fait partie de ceux qu'on exploite. Des yeux bleus électriques qui rencontrent des yeux verts sombres, une histoire d'amour folle et presque impossible, un rayon de soleil dans les ténèbres.
1. Chapitre 1

**Ma première fan-fiction longue sur un Diestel, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire, rendez-vous dans quelques jours pour un nouveau chapitre ;)**

* * *

 _ **" On se bat pour un avenir qu'on ne connaît même pas"**_

* * *

 **Castiel**

Cela avait été extrêmement compliqué et avait demandé beaucoup de patience, se préparer mentalement et physiquement. Mais il avait triomphé, Castiel avait réussi le commencement de sa mission et c'était déjà une victoire en soi, un début, un espoir et quelque chose d'horrible aussi.

Il faisait partie d'une infime parcelle d'agents qui avaient réussi à passer la première étape, et les autres palliés étaient de loin de plus en plus compliqués et dangereux à gravir. Pour sa vie, celle des autres, mais aussi pour le monde entier. C'est peut-être un peu exagéré, mais cette tâche qu'on lui avait confiée était tout de même relativement importante.

Castiel Novak, un homme ayant la trentaine d'années, des yeux incroyablement bleus semblables aux eaux des caraïbes quand il fait soleil, avec des cheveux bruns complètement désordonnés, est un agent secret, ou un espion comme vous le voulez. Il travaille pour le FBI dans une branche assez spécialisée et secrète depuis qu'il est adolescent, comme son père qu'il n'avait quasiment jamais vu durant son enfance à cause de toutes ses missions et qui était mort à ce jour depuis de nombreuses années.

Mais ceci n'est, actuellement, pas sa principale occupation ou même pensée. Le jeune homme est à l'arrière d'un camion avec quelques autres personnes, ou plutôt loques humaines. Mals installés et presque empilés les uns sur les autres, il est presque recroquevillé sur lui-même à même le sol, se faisant bousculer de temps en temps quand le camion semble tourner ou rencontrer des cailloux qui passent sous les roues. Il n'arrive pas vraiment à beaucoup voir comme la nuit est quasiment tombée, et que la crasse sur leurs peaux ou leurs vêtements empêche de vraiment reconnaître les autres personnes autour de lui. L'odeur que toutes les personnes dégagent, sent vraiment mauvais, pourtant il pourrait presque s'y habituer comme il traîne depuis quelques mois à peine parmi ces zombies dans les rues sales essayant de trouver désespérément à manger dans des poubelles.

Pourquoi il avait accepté cette mission déjà? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait été recruté? Tout simplement parce que c'est un agent qualifié, entraîné, sérieux et obéissant. Le fait qu'il n'a aucune famille joue aussi beaucoup dans cette démarche. N'ayant rien à perdre, plutôt a gagné pour aider son pays à s'infiltrer dans l'une des usines qui fabriquent de la drogue et la revendent sur le marché, mais aussi des armes qu'ils vendent non légalement à des pays en guerre ou à des gangs. Une mafia que le FBI essaye désespérément d'arrêter pour mettre fin à leurs manigances démoniaques. Des agents avaient déjà essayé de s'infiltrer mais la plupart étaient mort sans avoir récoltés beaucoup d'informations intéressantes, un autre plan avait alors été établi, envoyer quelques agents dans des villes pourries et se faire passer pour des hommes insignifiants, invisible aux yeux de la société et des épaves humaines. Car la seule information de tangible qui leur avait finalement servi, c'était que les mafieux et leurs dirigeants "recrutaient" parmi les vagabonds qu'on promettait de loger et nourrir en échange d'un travail sérieux. Bien sur, on ne leur disait pas tout, comme par exemple qu'une fois rentré dans cet endroit on n'en ressortait jamais vivant.

Castiel avait donc porté son rôle à merveille, il avait réussi à être aussi misérable qu'eux et cela avait payé même s'il n'avait aucune idée d'où ils l'emmenaient. Il avait essayé de retenir la route et même le nombre d'heures de celle-ci, mais c'est sans compter le fait qu'ils les avaient drogués avant de partir, surement par précautions. Une mafia merveilleusement bien organisée et prudente.

Il avait réussi à tenir le coup, mais cela n'avait pas été suffisant pour l'aider à rester lucide sur l'endroit où ils allaient et même essayer de voir le paysage par l'une des fenêtres. Il soupire et se concentre à rentrer dans son rôle pour lequel on l'avait formé et préparé car le camion semble être en train de se garer.

Cette mission n'allait pas être de tout repos, il allait falloir être imperturbable, minutieux et attentif. Surement la pire mission qu'il n'avait jamais eue, mais il n'avait pas envie de décevoir ses supérieurs, il devait la réussir. Observer, évaluer et agir en douceur. Il se sent capable d'être opérationnelle, parce que c'est un bon petit soldat du FBI, lui-même en est conscient, mais que pourrait-il faire d'autre? Il n'a que ça dans sa vie.

Le moteur du camion s'arrête soudainement, ce qui le sort de ses pensées alors qu'il entend des éclats de voix et quelques personnes marcher autour du véhicule. Après plusieurs minutes, les portes s'ouvrent avec une certaine violence tandis qu'un individu crie d'une voix autoritaire.

 **\- Sortez de là, et suivez-moi.**

La lumière artificielle aveugle le jeune agent tandis qu'il sort du véhicule à la suite des autres âmes perdues. Il n'arrive pas bien à distinguer celui qui les accueils avec un regard plutôt mauvais. Il baisse les yeux pour se soumettre à l'autorité alors qu'il tente de deviner où il se trouve exactement. Ce qui l'entoure ressemble à un vieux bâtiment plutôt grand qui a l'air d'avoir été rabiboché. Il suit la petite troupe alors qu'il remarque quelques hommes armées qui les suivent d'un œil méfiant, profondément méchant et qui les scrutes. Ils arrivent dans une salle plutôt bien éclairée avec quelques douches semble-t-il et visiblement ouverte, aucune intimité. Il jette un coup d'œil à l'homme avec plus d'attention, celui-ci est imposant et musclé, ses yeux sont sombres et marron avec des cheveux bruns et une barbe de plusieurs jours. On peut aisément deviner une arme et un couteau à sa ceinture, Castiel a été formé pour remarquer ce genre de détail. Il fronce les sourcils et ordonne :

 **\- Enlevez tous vos haillons dégueulasse et posé les sur le tabouret, posez TOUTES vos affaires sur le tabouret.**

Il attend un peu avant de s'exécuter, histoire de ne pas paraître totalement au garde-à-vous, cela pourrait facilement le trahir. Il fait comme les autres, hésite une seconde avant de se placer devant un pommeau de douche et de se déshabiller lentement, légèrement et faussement gêné par les 2 gardes et celui qui leur a parlé, parce qu'ils les observent avec insistance.

Castiel remarque la douche négligemment sale, tout comme le savon presque finit et un peu marron. Il se retient de grimacer quand il passe avec précaution le savon sur sa peau, juste le temps de quelques instants. Il remarque des mouvements et dévie imperceptiblement le regard, les habits sales sont pris et emmenés autre part... il suppose qu'ils vont brûler ces affaires et peut-être fouiller, cela ne l'étonne pas vraiment. Il félicite sa jugeote de n'avoir rien prit, comme un couteau ou des objets dignes des espions, cela aurait pu être un vrai problème, ils l'auraient surement tué sur-le-champ. Un homme semble réagir et se décale de l'eau pour empêcher un homme de prendre ses affaires.

 **\- Il y a le médaillon de ma femme décédé... je veux le garder.**

Castiel baisse la tête, cachant ses yeux à demi avec ces cheveux mouillés pour observer discrètement cette intervention, surement stupide, de l'homme tout nu.

La réaction ne se fait pas attendre, le garde lui balance une droite sur la joue qui le fait tomber violemment par terre. L'homme imposant crache :

 **\- En venant ici, tu as renoncé à tout, même à cette connerie, donc ferme-la et retourne te laver espèce de petit con.**

L'homme reste ébahit par terre quelques secondes, les yeux écarquillés, il se relève en tenant sa joue qui va lui laisser un bel hématome. Il ne dit rien de plus, sachant pertinemment qu'il allait le regretter s'il s'interposait une deuxième fois. Une serviette douteuse et des habits plutôt uniforme et terne sont posés sur le tabouret. Il imite les autres et fait comme s'il était choqué par cet événement.

 **\- Habillez-vous à présent.**

Il parle et ils obéissent, ils n'ont clairement pas le choix et Castiel se doute que les vagabonds qui sont avec lui ont enfin compris qu'ils se sont fait piéger. Ils ont vendu leurs âmes pour survivre et non vivre, renonçant à leurs identités et à leurs libertés.

L'agent porte donc un caleçon gris, un pantalon et un débardeur de la même couleur, des chaussettes et des chaussures dans le même style. Dans un sens, il a l'impression de retourner dans sa formation quand il était ado, même si les habits qu'il porte ont été porté, semble-t-il, par de nombreuses personnes avant lui. C'est de la mauvaise qualité et les chaussettes sont trouées. Il n'a pas l'impression de se sentir plus propre qu'avant mais il s'en contentera, après tout, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se laver ou de changer de vêtement énormément quand il faisait le mendiant dans la rue.

Une fois qu'ils sont près, ils passent chacun leurs tours devant un homme plutôt blasé, qui note quelques informations les concernant sur un papier avant de leur donner un bracelet solide sur le poignet droit, un métal froid et sombre, comme cet endroit sordide en fait.

 _Castiel Clarence N°1380_

Il suppose qu'à présent, ils seront simplement considérés comme des numéros, leurs noms et prénoms servant simplement à vérifier qui ils ont... et peut-être les faire passer pour mort? Bien possible, heureusement que le FBI a pensé à lui créer cette fameuse fausse indentée et ses faux papiers. Si quelqu'un semble louche, il suffit de le tuer, c'est comme ça qu'ils doivent fonctionner. Il grimace légèrement en espérant que ses camarades du FBI on bien fait leurs boulots.

Une fois tout cela fait, il leur explique vite fait le fonctionnement de cet endroit, les heures de travail impossibles, que le numéro sert à les reconnaître mais aussi pour manger. Alors qu'il les emmène directement dans une autre salle, l'endroit où ils dormiront avec les autres personnes déjà présente. L'homme imposant finit tout de même par se présenter non sans une pointe de menace.

 **\- Je suis le vampire, aller dormir, demain vous commencez le boulot.**

Puis il s'en va, Castiel regarde tous ceux qui sont déjà en train de dormir, crever de leur journée, devine-t-il. Les lits sont presque collés les uns aux autres, et ce sont tous des lits superposés. Les hommes qui l'avaient accompagné dans le camion trouvent une couchette vide et s'y endorme sans attendre. Il les imite, et s'allonge sur un lit en bas, il est dur et pas vraiment confortable. Un oreiller pourri et aucune couverture, un taudis en soi. Il jette un coup d'œil vers la porte et vers tous les individus présents. Il reste éveiller un long moment, analysant attentivement l'endroit qui ne serre que de dortoir. Il entend dans le couloir des gardes faire leurs rondes, enfin il suppose, mais il ne doute pas un seul instant de son instinct qui a toujours raison. Il finit par fermer les yeux pour dormir un peu, c'est demain qu'allait commencer intensivement la phase numéro un, l'observation.

Rien ne pourrait contrecarrer ses plans ou sa détermination, il avait pensé à tous les scénarios possibles, passant par la mort immédiate à la fuite si jamais.

Mais la seule chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pu prévoir, c'est un jeune homme brisé aux yeux verts, sa rencontre avec lui allait définitivement tout changer.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Cette fiction est un peu comme un défi pour moi, et j'espère sincèrement que ma fan-fiction va vous plaire ! Merci de la lire et rendez-vous dans quelques jours pour la suite ;)**

* * *

 _ **"Aujourd'hui je me rends compte que ce n'est pas nous qui sommes fous, c'est le monde qui est fou. Et si on est abîmés c'est parce qu'on s'en est aperçus."**_

 _Bianca, Loulou Robert_

* * *

 **Dean**

Il était le chasseur, inférieur à celui qu'on avait nommé pour gérer cet endroit misérable et qui se trouvait actuellement en face de lui, assis confortablement sur sa chaise de bureau alors que lui était en face, debout, le regard impénétrable.

C'était Dean et il ne bougea pas d'un pouce tandis que son supérieur lui parlait avec un ton dénué d'émotion.

Le chasseur était habillé d'un t-shirt noir et d'un jean délavé. Ses cheveux châtains foncés même pas coiffés lui donnaient un air de vilain garçon, et ses yeux verts étaient ternes. Aucun sourire sur ses lèvres, simplement un air sérieux et impliqué. Son véritable prénom, Dean, ou même sa véritable identité n'était connue que par une seule personne ici, celui qui était devant lui actuellement.

Celui qu'on appelait le bourreau et qui était en train de terminer cet entretien, était un homme de 40 ans assez sec, il avait un début de calvitie avec des cheveux bruns et une barbe débraillée. Mais il ne fallait pas se fié à son apparence, c'était un monstre avec de la force qui aimait particulièrement la torture.

 **\- Tu prends quelques nouveaux qui font un pet de travers et tu donnes le bon exemple, comme d'habitude.**

Dean se contente de hocher la tête sans répondre, à quoi bon? Il n'en avait pas l'envie ni l'humeur, il savait exactement quoi faire en plus et à force. Ce n'est pas comme si ça faisait quelques années qu'il "travaillait" ici. Le bourreau le congédia avec sa main et le chasseur ne perdit pas un instant pour s'en aller, il était fatigué et il avait envie de dormir. Mais il détestait dormir, car quand il dormait il se souvenait, son cerveau, son cœur asséché et son corps se rappelait de tout et le lui faisait savoir.

En général, il passait de très mauvaise nuit à cause de ça, se réveillant la plupart du temps dans l'obscurité et en sueur, incapable de se rendormir. Un vrai calvaire car son subconscient lui rappelait toutes les nuits qu'il était toujours bien présent, qu'il était devenu un monstre tout en restant aussi un homme. Un être vivant brisé et quasiment inexistant, mais toujours là.

Pour retarder ce moment inévitable, il décide de faire un petit tour pour vérifier que tout se passe bien et que tout le monde dort. Saluant les gardes d'un hochement de tête avec un air grave et méchant. Tout le monde le craint, il était devenu réputé pour sa cruauté et le gout pour la torture, pas autant que le bourreau mais tout de même, il avait pris gout à faire souffrir, et c'était triste de savoir que ce n'était que durant ses moments là qu'il souriait sadiquement, qu'il se sentait presque vivant, qu'il avait enfin l'impression de ressentir autre chose que sa douleur intérieure omniprésente qui lui lacerait le cœur un peu plus chaque jour jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien.

Il croise finalement un homme qu'il connaît plutôt bien et qu'on pourrait qualifier "d'ami", le seul dans cet endroit même si leur "amitié" est assez minime. Ça se rapprocherait plus de collègue qui s'entende à peur prés correctement et qui en de rares occasions se parle avec courtoisie.

Il s''arrete devant lui et lui demande en gardant un air totalement neutre, ce qui est positif, car en général, les yeux de Dean sont rempli de malveillance.

 **\- Aucun problème avec les nouveaux?**

Les mains dans les poches, il attend la réponse du vampire. Celui-ci lui répond avec nonchalance.

 **\- Rien de spéciale, tu verras tout ça dans les prochains jours comme ils sont sous ta responsabilité.**

Il rajoute avec un regard envieux et sadique, tout en replaçant son béret sur sa tête.

 **\- Tu vas pouvoir t'amuser un peu avec eux... pense à moi s'il y en a trop qui font des bêtises.**

Dean hoche la tête, il sait parfaitement à quoi il fait allusion, le vampire aime faire saigner et si l'occasion se présente, principalement si Dean n'a pas le temps, il lui propose gentiment de s'occuper d'une ou deux personnes à sa place.

Le chasseur le salut avec un "a demain" avant de reprendre sa marche. Voilà comment étaient rythmées leurs discussions amicales, pas grand-chose, un grain de maïs dans un champ de blé. Mais c'était surement les seules conversations qu'il avait avec des êtres vivants, peu bavard depuis qu'il était dans cette entreprise clandestine. Il parlait aussi quand il devait donner son avis, des ordres, ou alors... durant les séances de punition qu'il donnait quotidiennement. Par obligation, mais aussi parce que à ce jour, il y prenait du plaisir.

Il finit par aller jusqu'à son bureau d'un pas lent, dans celui-ci, derrière, il y a deux pièces, une chambre et une salle de bain avec toilette. C'était beaucoup mieux que ce qu'avaient les prisonniers même s'il s'en fichait, plus rien n'a de valeur ou de gout à ses yeux.

Dean ferme à clé et se déshabille lentement avant de prendre un verre et de le remplir de whisky pour en prendre une bonne gorgée, histoire de l'aider un peu à dormir.

Il se couche lentement et ferme les yeux en s'interdisant de penser. Mais c'était toujours assez compliqué car dans ces cas-là, son subconscient essayait de lui faire remonter des souvenirs qui lui faisaient plus de mal que de bien.

Alors, comme à chaque fois, il jouait la carte "Sammy" pour s'endormir.

C'est le seul moment où il s'autorisait à véritablement penser à lui, son petit frère. Il l'imaginait heureux à ce moment précis, avec une femme et probablement des enfants, dans une belle maison avec un chien peut-être?

Il n'allait jamais plus loin dans sa conscience, il n'en avait pas le droit, il s'y interdisait.

Juste ces simples images heureuses tournant en boucle pour l'aider à trouver désespérément le sommeil dans ce chaos qu'étaient devenues sa vie et son âme.

* * *

 **Castiel**

Castiel avait les yeux grands ouverts et regardait le bois du lit superposé au-dessus de lui, plonger dans ses pensées. Il réfléchissait, comme toujours, à sa mission. Les étapes gravées dans sa tête comme s'il il l'avait appris par cœur. Tout ce qu'il ne devait pas oublier et prendre en compte dans ses calculs pour une réussite parfaite sans y laisser la vie. Ne surtout pas agir tout de suite, prendre en compte plusieurs éléments, observer les habitudes et tous les détails sans le montrer aux autres, rester discret comme une ombre et patient.

Quelques heures de sommeil lui avaient largement suffi, son corps et son cerveau étant habitué à plus d'effort, ce n'est point étonnant du coup. Il attend que sa première journée ici commence, tout simplement.

Un son strident retentit dans la pièce, le bruit est désagréable et extrêmement fort. Il hausse un sourcil et observe les haut-parleurs dans les coins de la pièce avec un léger mépris.

Pourtant personne dans la pièce ne grogne de mécontentement, ils se lèvent automatiquement sans rechigner et Castiel remarque qu'ils ont même l'air plutôt rapide. Il les imite et étire légèrement ses muscles avant de se diriger vers la porte où deux gardes sont présents pour les surveiller. Se mêlant dans les derniers qui sortent du dortoir pour avoir le temps d'explorer avec les yeux le couloir qu'ils empreintes.

Il remarque un troisième homme qu'il observe derrière ses quelques mèches devant ses yeux, comme sa tête est légèrement basse pour montrer sa soumission.

Commençant par les pieds et remontant doucement vers le buste, il porte un jean et un tee-shirt, accompagné d'une verste en cuir. L'homme semble carrément plus imposant et supérieur hiérarchiquement aux deux gardes, ils doivent surement lui obéir comme avec le vampire. Peut-être ont-ils le même emploi tous les deux? Il aurait pensé que ça serait le vampire qui garderait un œil sur eux, mais Castiel se dit qu'il s'est peut-être trompé et que c'est cet homme qui les gérera.

Finalement ses yeux parcourent le visage de l'homme et s'attardent peut-être un peu trop dessus au gout de l'agent qui détourne les yeux pour se concentrer sur l'avancée dans le couloir.

Castiel sent un léger chatouillis au creux de son ventre, il est intrigué par cet homme. Il y a sur son visage et son maintien quelque chose qui l'intrigue, mais il ne saurait pas dire quoi exactement.

Peut-être qu'il l'a déjà vu quelque part? Ou qu'il le trouve trop jeune pour avoir un poste qui semble être plutôt important au sein de cette mafia?

Il jette un dernier coup d'œil à celui-ci qui se dirige vers les dortoirs pour vérifier que personne n'est resté dedans, enfin, c'est ce que suppose Castiel.

En pleine réflexion sur ce qu'il a vu, la suite se passe plutôt rapidement. Il rencontre d'autres gardes sur le chemin qui lui lance des regards détestables et moqueurs, qu'il ignore et restant la tête basse.

Ils arrivent finalement dans une pièce ou ils servent à manger, enfin nourriture ne serait pas le bon mot. Plus de la bouillie dégueulasse qu'il mange sans rechigner sur un banc et une table en mauvais état. Il boit de l'eau sans ce privé, se doutant qu'ils n'auraient pas le droit de boire jusqu'à ce qu'ils mangent de nouveau, ce midi ou... ce soir?

L'homme aux yeux verts revient et ordonne qu'ils finissent rapidement de manger pour pouvoir se présenter aux nouveaux. Castiel ne perd pas une seconde quand il voit les habituées de cet endroit s'activer précipitamment, ils le craignent, indéniablement. Tout le monde pose son assiette hâtivement dans un bac avant de se rasseoir bien sagement. Il reproduit la même chose automatiquement.

L'agent se fait la réflexion qu'il faudra qu'il se méfie de lui ou qu'il le fuit comme la peste autant que possible.

 **\- Bonjour à tous** , commence-t-il avec neutralité, **je suis le chasseur et c'est moi qui garderai un œil sur vous ici. Vous faites du mauvais travail? Je m'occuperais de vous. Vous restez dans le dortoir 1 minute de plus? Je vous le ferrais regretter. Vous vous plaignez? Je vous couperais la langue.**

Aucun humour dans sa voix, il est sérieux et incroyablement sur de lui. Castiel se fait discret à coté des autres hommes, se mêlant à eux pour éviter d'attirer l'attention en restant tout seul dans un coin ou devant. Il remarque le chasseur dirigé un regard de fureur sur l'un des nouveaux qui est toujours en train de manger silencieusement, penché, pour éviter qu'on le remarque. La tentative est ratée et certains lui lancent des regards de pitié et semblent compatissants.

Le chasseur se contente de le pointer du doigt alors que les gardes se dirigent vers lui, il annonce avec nonchalance.

 **\- Tu seras le premier à avoir un tête à tête avec moi, pour montrer le bon exemple et pour t'apprendre les bonnes manières.**

Castiel observe l'homme se faire emmener de force, autre part, surement pour se faire torturer, quoi d'autre sinon?

C'est une certitude, il fallait indéniablement qu'il évite l'homme aux yeux verts même s'il était curieux à son sujet, prendre un tel risque n'était pas dans son plan.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Voila ! J'espère que ça vous plait jusqu'à présent? La suite dans les prochains jours ! (Avertissement = âme sensible s'abstenir pour la suite des chapitres)**

* * *

 _ **"l'amour naît d'un regard et un regard, c'est la durée d'un éclair."**_

 _George Sand_

* * *

 **Dean**

Dean sourit. Mais ce n'est pas le type de sourire qu'on aimerait apercevoir, c'est le style de sourire à vous glacer le sang. Le genre terrifiant, sadique et complètement dément.

Aucun être humain n'a envie de savoir pourquoi ce rictus flotte sur ses lèvres, personne n'a envie de le voir ce sourire. Car si c'est le cas, ça veut tout simplement dire qu'il est en train de s'amuser avec vous, de vous torturer, de faire souffrir votre chair et de faire couler votre sang sur le sol.

C'est évidemment quelque chose d'horrible de se trouver seul à seul avec le chasseur, c'est rarement une bonne nouvelle si vous n'êtes pas égaux hiérarchiquement avec lui.

La pièce grise est assez banale et pas vraiment grande, les seules choses qui déteigne et peuvent choquer, son bien sur, le sang sécher quasiment noir par terre ou alors sur les murs, et les instruments de tortures assez variés sur une table en fer. Aucune fenêtre, juste une lampe qui grésille au plafond et une porte en acier fermée derrière le chasseur.

L'humain assis et attaché à la chaise est au courant à présent que l'homme en face de lui est quelqu'un de cruel. Dean prend une serviette et son sourire meurt doucement sur son visage quand il essuie le sang qu'il a sur ses mains.

Martyriser les autres, la seule chose qui lui redonnait un peu de vie dans ses yeux sombres et dénués d'émotion.

Pourquoi? Tout simplement parce qu'il pouvait contrôler enfin quelque chose même si ce n'était que la souffrance et la douleur d'un autre, il avait entre ses mains une vie humaine et il avait le choix, il pouvait le laisser vivre ou le tuer, atténuer ou non le tourment d'une personne. En soi, c'était l'unique chose qu'il pouvait maitriser dans sa vie actuelle.

Il n'avait aucun pouvoir sur le reste, rien. Et malgré le fait qu'avant, il n'aurait pas supporté de faire ce genre de chose à quiconque, il avait changé, on l'avait changé. Le bourreau, c'est lui qui c'était occuper de Dean. C'est lui qu'il lui avait appris tout ça, qui l'avait fait se torde de douleur jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de le faire lui-même à quelqu'un d'autre. Pour apprendre à torturer quelqu'un correctement il faut l'expérimenter.

Le chasseur avait résisté, pendant longtemps, mais c'était trop dur, trop insupportable. Il avait finit par craquer, par accepter et il avait commencé à infliger ce qu'on lui avait fait subir.

Et il avait aimé, il avait adoré être de l'autre côté et ne plus être celui qui était attaché et avais affreusement mal. Parce que vendre son âme à ces créatures malfaisantes, ce n'était pas suffisant à leurs goûts, il fallait que Dean devienne pire qu'eux pour qu'il abandonne toute autre forme d'espoir de sortir de cette spirale infernale, qu'il resterait avec eux jusqu'à la mort.

Il avait pris gout à cette nouvelle perspective, parce que, en vérité, il n'en avait aucune autre. C'était sa seule échappatoire, sa seule expectative au détriment d'autres êtres vivants. Et il avait finit par l'accepter, parce qu'il n'avait aucun autre choix, en enfermant sa conscience et sont sens de la justice bien profondément en lui. L'enterrant pour ne plus jamais qu'elles ne resurgisses, sinon..

Dean jette un coup d'œil à l'homme qui s'est évanoui sur la chaise. "Pas vraiment résistant" pensa celui-ci avec un regard perplexe. D'habitude ils ne capitulent pas aussi vite, et le chasseur avait vérifié qu'il ne faisait pas semblant d'être inconscient.

Il soupire, étire ses muscles avant de sortir de la salle et de dire au garde présent qu'il en a fini avec sa victime. Il va se laver les mains et remet sa veste avant de se diriger vers les travailleurs pour vérifier que les nouveaux font correctement leurs travailles.

Il a fini de jouer et se concentre sur la tache que son supérieur lui avait donnée.

Il ouvre la porte et entre dans l'entrepôt où sont fabriquées les armes. Par groupes de deux, les anciens apprennent au nouveau comment faire pour bien bosser. Beaucoup de regard se tourne vers Dean quand il arrive avec son charisme naturel. Ils ont entendu les cris de l'homme qui agonisait, et le chasseur est satisfait d'avoir fait son petit effet même s'il ne laisse rien paraître.

Il descend de l'escalier lentement, la salle est assez grande mais sale et les murs en pierre sont vraiment défraichis et anciens. Le sol est un mélange de marron et de gris, et les pièces détachées des armes trainent sur les tables tandis qu'ils travaillent à deux sur celle-ci. Aucun son humain n'est repérable, juste le ronronnement des machines et les cliquetis des pièces sont perceptibles. Quelques gardes surveillent les gestes des travailleurs de temps en temps, pour vérifier si personne ne vole ou tente de se rebeller. Mais c'est quelque chose de rare, car ils ont peur et plus rien de les attends dehors. Ils ont coincé ici et ils commencent à en prendre doucement conscience.

Dean s'approche des différentes tables et observe attentivement le travail, il voit certaines mains trembler quand il s'approche, et la peur sur leurs visages se lit avec une telle facilité que ça en devient blasant de voir tous les jours les mêmes expressions et les mêmes craintes.

Sa nuque le picote légèrement, il a l'impression d'être observé avec un peu trop d'attention et c'est clairement quelque chose qu'il n'a point l'habitude de constater. Il fait demi-tour, lentement, aucun garde dans ce coin... étrange, un petit nouveau qui le défit dans son dos? Il marche doucement et jette des regards profonds sur tout le monde, passant d'une table à l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve enfin quelque chose d'intéressant.

Un homme qui est la depuis très longtemps monte une arme avec concentration, il le craint, cela se voit, mais l'ancêtre se dit que c'est le nouveau qui va trinquer et pas lui. Dean aperçoit tout d'abord les mains habiles du petit novice faire tranquillement leur travaille tandis qu'il continue de garder la tête basse.

Le chasseur se rapproche un peu plus et s'arrête devant leur table, une tension palpable se fait ressentir car c'était bel et bien Castiel qui avait détaillé le dos de Dean avec une certaine application. Et Dean ne ressent pas la peur de cet homme aussi intensément que les autres prisonniers, il remarque une certaine angoisse mais c'est tout et cela l'intrigue un minimum, c'est quelque chose d'inhabituel. Et tout ce qui est différent est bon à prendre dans sa routine incroyablement inintéressante.

Le chasseur se racle la gorge tout en regardant la chevelure brune de Castiel. Celui-ci relève avec hésitation les yeux vers lui tout en continuant à occuper ses mains et..

Dean sent son souffle se couper, son cœur arrête littéralement de battre alors qu'il plonge dans un ciel sans nuages, scintillant de chaleur et glaçant à la fois. Il a l'impression que le temps s'arrête et de tomber dans un gouffre sans fin qui l'empêche de bouger ou de respirer.

Tout ceci se passe en à peine une seconde, pourtant il a l'impression que ça fait plusieurs minutes. Il a gardé un air impassible durant ce laps de temps et rompt le contact en se remettant à marcher sans faire de commentaire sur ce qu'il vient de faire ou de vivre. En temps normal, si l'un des "esclaves" avait osé le regarder dans les yeux même si, logiquement, c'est Dean qui a demandé sans le faire que cet homme croise son regard, il l'aurait envoyé dans sa salle de jeu pour s'amuser à lui faire du mal, beaucoup de mal. Mais le chasseur est perturbé, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé exactement? Il a du mal à comprendre.

* * *

 **Castiel**

Castiel quand à lui, avait fait semblant de ne pas vraiment savoir comment faire pour assembler les pièces d'une arme et la fabriquer. Le plus vieux lui avait montré, sans lui parler, avec des gestes plus lents et calculés pour qu'il puisse les reproduire. Mais il savait déjà comment faire et au bout de quelques heures, il s'habitua au rythme, jetant des regards frénétiques là où il entendait des cris terrifiant quand il discernait l'autre homme se faire torturer. Ensuite, le chasseur était revenu et il lui avait adressé qu'un regard furtif juste pour vérifier que c'était bien lui avant de rester concentré sur les autres détails, les rondes des gardes, leurs habitudes, comment était cette salle et s'il y avait une indication d'où ils se trouvaient.

L'agent avait ensuite laissé ses yeux examiner de dos Dean, il pensait être discret jusqu'à que l'autre homme se retourne, s'approche de sa table et s'y arrête. Légèrement angoissé de s'être fait prendre aussi rapidement et stupidement, il avait fait genre de n'avoir rien remarqué. Et quand le chasseur avait raclé sa gorge, il avait deviné qu'il s'adressait à lui... qui d'autre sinon? Et la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire c'était de lever son regard vers lui, doucement, avec appréhension.

Un frisson l'avait parcouru pendant une seconde quand il croisa ce regard vert incroyablement sombre et incandescent, comme de la lave, dangereuse mais si belle. Son cœur rata un ou deux battements et il fut soulager de voir partir Dean sans qu'il ne fasse ou dise quelque chose. Tout en continuant à bosser, l'homme à coté de lui, lui lança un regard étonné qu'il ne prit pas la peine de rendre.

Se faire prendre dès le premier jour, ça aurait vraiment été un échec pour Castiel. Il se jura de ne plus regarder le chasseur aussi longtemps pour son propre bien, même s'il était encore plus intrigué que ce matin. Ce regard... il avait décelé, malgré toute cette noirceur, des fragments de tristesse et de souffrance pendant une seconde quand leurs yeux s'étaient croisés, avant de redevenir aussi terne et mort qu'avant.

Il a été stupide de se laisser aller pendant quelques secondes et se promit de ne plus faire la même erreur. L'homme aux yeux verts est dangereux, et sa mission ne le concernait pas, donc il n'avait aucun intérêt à prêter attention à Dean, il essaya de s'en convaincre jusqu'a la fin de la journée.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Rendez-vous dans quelques jours pour la suite ;) Merci pour les reviews, ajouter cette histoire en favoris ou la suivre !**

* * *

 _ **"Quoi de plus lucide que la peur ?"**_

 _De Maurice Gagnon / Meurtre sous la pluie_

* * *

 **Castiel**

Cela fait plus d'une semaine que Castiel est ici. Où exactement? Il ne le sait pas encore, et ce n'est pas facile surtout quand il n'a pas encore désigné si telle ou telle personne est digne de confiance pour commencer à lui poser des questions. Il ne peut pas se renseigner tant qu'il ne sait qui pourrait le trahir sous la torture ou sans celle-ci. Il doit être méthodique et minutieux. Il en est encore à la phase d'observation, essaye de savoir quand, précisément, les gardes effectuent une ronde, si c'est du hasard ou des ordres de passage. Quand il commencera à fouiller, ce qui sera le plus risqué, il devra savoir à la seconde près tout ce qui se passe et qui fera quoi, quand et ou. Son cerveau tourne à plein régime sans arrêt, opérationnelle et à l'affût, il ne laissera rien passer car c'est un bon soldat. Sa mission est sa priorité, et il prendra le temps qu'il faudra pour la mener à bien, même si cela prend plusieurs mois et même.. des années? Enfin, il ne l'espère sincèrement pas à ce point, mais qui sait? Il prend tout en compte, et réfléchit à toutes les possibilités.

Bien sur, il mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'avait pas pensé à un certain homme aux yeux émeraude, l'observant de temps en temps mais sans s'attarder, juste des coups d'œil véritablement discret et court, évitant absolument de croiser son regard. Il fut soulager de se rendre compte que celui-ci avait simplement agi comme si l'échange de regards n'avait jamais eu lieu. Il avait craint que le chasseur vienne le punir plus tard mais il n'en fit rien. Castiel se demandait même s'il n'avait pas rêvé ce moment ou alors halluciné. Ça avait été surréaliste et intense. Deux mots qu'il n'avait jamais utilisés pour définir une situation qu'il a vécue.

Secouant légèrement la tête, il se remet au travail tranquillement, sans aller plus vite que les autres mais sans mettre trop de temps. Rester dans la norme, se fondre dans le décor et rester dans l'ombre, rester invisible aux yeux des autres, sans intérêt.

Mais, ses plans tombent à l'eau quand il se sent soudainement observé durant de longues secondes. Et il trouve ce laps de temps beaucoup trop long, tellement, qu'il jette des coups d'œil furtif à droite et à gauche alors qu'il finit par tomber dans des yeux verts qui font accélérer son cœur. Il casse assez vite le contact, essayant de se détendre, de ne pas attirer l'attention. Pourquoi est-ce que le chasseur le regarde soudainement avec autant d'intérêt?

Effectivement, il avait déjà remarqué le regard de Dean sur lui quelques rares fois, mais ce n'était jamais long et avec des yeux froids, le même qu'il adressait à tout le monde en vérité lorsqu'il les surveillait tous, passant entre les tables pour déchiffrer un quelconque problème qu'il aurait surement réglé en torturant une personne. Alors, pourquoi, si soudainement ce revirement de situation? Qu'avait-il fait de mal? L'avait-il découvert?

Il prend une inspiration et se concentre sur autre chose, il ne peut pas savoir pour sa véritable identité, sinon, il serait déjà mort. De plus, dans son souvenir, il n'avait transgressé aucune règle, non pas que Dean est besoin d'une réelle raison s'il avait décidé de martyriser quelqu'un mais tout de même. Mais le chasseur ne fait rien d'autre, il ne lui parle pas et n'ordonne absolument rien à lui ou même à un garde, et ça l'inquiète un peu.

Rester calme dans n'importe quelle circonstance, quelque chose qu'il maîtrise parfaitement. Il fait donc ce qu'il a à faire sans ne laisser rien paraître.

Ce petit manège continue encore quelques jours, sauf que comparé à la première fois où il s'est retourné pour dévisager celui qui l'observait avec attention, il ignore simplement ses deux orbes vertes quand elles se posent sur lui. Il se convainc que cela cessera, que c'est peut-être juste de la méfiance ou... autre chose? Mais quoi exactement?

Il supporte ce regard jusqu'à ce que les choses commencent à empirer. Comme si le chasseur n'appréciait pas qu'il n'y ait pas de contact entre eux, en fait. Castiel ne savait pas pourquoi il cherchait à ce point à se confronter à lui, un misérable mec qu'on avait récupéré dans un bidonville. L'agent avait réfléchi, et si Dean avait eu des doutes, il l'aurait simplement interrogé dans un interrogatoire douloureux.

Alors non, il ne comprenait pas. Surtout quand le chasseur commença à passer prés de sa table avec un peu plus d'insistance. Observant ses gestes et le haut de sa tête quelques secondes de plus quand il passait à côté, ralentissant soudainement. Il le sentait, le remarquait, mais c'était si imperceptible qu'il devait surement être le seul à le constater. Ou est-ce que ça venait de son imagination? Il n'avait jamais douté de lui, mais à cet instant, il se demandait sérieusement s'il n'était pas paranoïaque.

Mais c'est un professionnel, et il passe outre ses moments d'incertitudes et d'incompréhension pour se concentrer sur ce pour quoi il est ici. Et il s'y attela durant les prochains jours.

Alors qu'il mangeait quelque chose d'indescriptible et de peu appréciable, l'agent imaginait comment il pourrait découvrir des informations importantes. Il remarqua les gars d'une autre section arrivée pour prendre, comme lui, le petit déjeuner. C'était quelque chose de plutôt rare et c'était les seuls moments où il pouvait voir le vampire. Il se demandait toujours entre le chasseur et le vampire, lequel était le plus cruel derrière ce masque d'impassibilité qu'ils portaient tout le temps. En observant un peu trop longtemps l'échange de politesses entre les deux hommes, Castiel fini, sans le vouloir, par croiser le regard de Dean, et c'était aussi déstabilisant pour lui que les deux premières fois. Il baissa immédiatement les yeux sur son verre d'eau pour le boire longuement avant de poser le tout dans une bassine et de se diriger vers les toilettes qui étaient à leurs dispositions même si ce n'était pas vraiment propre, c'était mieux que rien. Ils avaient la même chose dans le dortoir, petit et sale.

Il se soulagea sans perdre trop de temps alors qu'un autre homme arriva pour faire la même chose que lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction et fut surpris de le reconnaître. L'autre lui donna un petit sourire discret, comme s'il avait déjà reconnu Castiel depuis longtemps.

Gabriel, un autre agent qui avait "disparu" il y a plusieurs mois et qui avait exactement la même mission que lui. Son allure devait être aussi pitoyable que la sienne. Des vêtements exactement pareils que lui, les cheveux longs et blonds avec une barbe plutôt épaisse. Il avait bien réussi à se fondre dans le décor, Castiel avait eu du mal à le reconnaître. Il fut soulager de ne plus être tout seul dans cet endroit et d'avoir un allié avec lui, même s'ils devaient quand même se débrouiller chacun de leur côté, comme ils n'étaient pas dans la même section. Il finit son affaire et se dit qu'ils n'ont pas beaucoup de temps pour échanger une accolade (ce qui est inutile) et plus important, des informations.

Castiel se dit que l'homme en face de lui sait pertinemment, en tant que nouveau, qu'il n'a rien à lui apprendre. Mais, ce n'est peut-être pas le cas de Gabriel? Il lui lance un regard simple qui signifie tout ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas abordé et dont ils n'ont pas le temps de parler.

Le blond murmure avec un demi-sourire.

 **\- Je ne sais toujours pas où on est, ni comment le communiquer à quelqu'un si je le découvre. J'ai quelques alliés de confiance qui m'ont donné des informations secondaires mais pas celle que l'on cherche. Mais les pièces A-25 sont très utiles pour déverrouiller une porte...**

Castiel ne répond pas au sourire et reste sérieux, il le connaissait un peu et il savait que l'agent Gabriel était joueur et plutôt... casse-cou? Enfin, c'était des informations tout de même importantes, savoir quelle pièce il devait voler et à quoi elle allait lui servir allait assurément lui faire gagner du temps et lui faire prendre moins de risque. Maintenant il fallait savoir comment la voler sans que personne ne le remarque. Il s'apprête à sortir de la pièce avant de lancer un dernier regard à Gabriel et de lui murmurer.

 **\- Fait quand même attention et ne prend pas de risques inutiles...**

Le blond lui lance un clin d'œil et il ne rajoute rien de plus, il c'était déjà attardé trop longtemps dans les toilettes pour y rester une seconde de plus. Gabriel était un bon agent qu'il respectait, mais il prenait tout avec amusement et avait tendance à prendre plus de risque que nécessaire, il en faisait qu'a sa tête et faisait toujours tout à sa manière, mais les supérieurs ne disaient rien car il obtenait des résultats. Castiel s'inquiétait un peu mais Gabriel était un adulte et l'agent n'était pas là pour le surveiller. Il avait sa propre mission à accomplir même si c'était la même que Gabriel, mais pour ne pas se faire griller, il ne fallait pas qu'ils traînent ensemble et se rencontre souvent. Pour brouiller les pistes si jamais l'un des deux se fait prendre. Il remercie quand même silencieusement son collègue pour l'avoir fait avancer d'un pas dans son objectif.

Retournant sur le banc, il garde la tête basse, en pleine réflexion, il ne remarque pas le regard que lui porte le vert. D'ailleurs, ça serait étrange pour lui à présent qu'il ne le regarde plus... Peut-être qu'il regardait tout le monde cette façon et qu'il n'y avait pas fait attention? Il observe les personnes autour de lui et se concentre sur sa prochaine tache, trouver une tactique pour voler une pièce importante qui pourra lui servir une fois qu'il passera à l'action et fouillera plus profondément cet endroit. Qu'il connaîtra par cœur chaque détail pour se faufiler la nuit entre les gardes et les portes et trouver des informations qui devaient être indéniablement bien cachées.

Ils allèrent ensuite travailler, comme tous les jours dans cet endroit maudit qui n'accordait aucun répit.

Rien ne laissait penser que cette journée allait être différente des autres pour l'agent infiltré. Peut-être aurait-il du plus se méfier du chasseur? Se fier à son instinct qui lui soufflait silencieusement que ça ne s'arrêterait pas là depuis qu'il avait croisé ses yeux? Que les regards qui s'attardaient sur lui n'étaient pas dus à son imagination?

Alors qu'il était concentré à assemblé deux pièces ensemble, il sentit une certaine tension s'abattre sur lui. Le vieil homme à coté de lui, lui lançait des regards inquiets et nerveux. Castiel comprit bien vite pourquoi sans pour autant relever ces orbes bleus devant lui. Il le sentait, il devinait le sourire d'un garde non loin de lui alors que celui-ci lui prit sans douceur le bras.

Il se fit violence pour ne pas s'extirper de là, réflexe d'autodéfense. Il posa ses yeux sur les chaussures du chasseur alors qu'il posa l'arme à moitié monté sur la table.

Une peur sourdre remonta le long de son échine, il l'autorisa à entrer en lui pour ne pas paraître provoquant envers Dean, il se doutait que celui-ci avait besoin qu'on le craigne et que ça se voit, sinon... il se poserait des questions.

 **\- Tu as fait du mauvais travaille sur cette arme, il va falloir que je montre le bon exemple à tous ceux qui sont présents ici.**

Dit-il avec détachement, comme s'il en avait marre de sortir cette réplique, qu'il trouvait blasant de se répéter. Castiel savait ce que cela voulait dire, mais il c'était préparer mentalement à subir un jour ou l'autre ce désagrément, la douleur d'une punition. Mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, en revanche, c'était que l'accusation était complètement fausse. Voulait-il punir un nouveau juste pour s'amuser parce que ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas martyrisé quelqu'un? Ou est-ce que ça cachait autre chose?

Il n'a pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps qu'on le traîne sans tendresse jusqu'à la salle de torture qu'il voit pour la première fois depuis qu'il est arrivé ici. On l'attache à la chaise sans dossier (étrange) et il grimace quand le garde serre d'avantage les liens, mais il garde toujours la tête baissé. Il essaye de ne pas penser au fait qu'il va se retrouver seul à seul avec lui. Pourquoi cela le travaille autant? Il ferme les yeux une seconde pour remettre ses idées en place et se préparer à ce qu'il va surement subir, il va devoir jouer le jeu et ne pas montrer qu'il a été entraîné pour résister à ce genre de choses, à supporter qu'on lui fasse du mal.

La porte se ferme lourdement, et ça résonne dans la salle comme une douce promesse de souffrance, il entend le souffle régulier du chasseur mais n'ose pas le regarder. Il se convainc que c'est seulement pour lui faire croire qu'il est effrayé et qu'il essaye d'être entièrement soumis pour recevoir le moins de blessures possible... mais en vérité, c'est surtout pour ne pas plonger dans ce qui le hante parfois la nuit sans aucune raison et sans qu'il n'en comprenne la signification.

Il entend le bruit distinctif d'un objet qu'on prend sur une table en fer, il réprime une moue dubitative quand il repense à ce qu'il a entre-aperçus sur celle-ci.

 **\- Regarde-moi.**

Sa voix est plus rauque qu'a la normale et cela a pour effet de faire véritablement peur à Castiel. Si ça avait été un autre homme, il n'aurait pas rechigné l'ordre ou même appréhender ce moment, mais inconsciemment il refuse d'obéir. Il sait que c'est dangereux pour lui, mais il n'y arrive simplement pas, il ne veut pas croiser ce regard.

L'agent prend une claque monumentale sur sa joue gauche. La violence du geste et le contact avec cette paume si chaude sur sa peau, lui fait presque oublier ou il est. Il le présageait sans vraiment s'y attendre, une surprise sans vraiment en être une. Bizarrement les coups et la violence ne sont pas ce qu'il redoute le plus, dans le creux de son ventre, une autre peur prend forme, elle était déjà la avant, mais plus petite et insignifiante. Là, il ne peut plus l'ignorer, et c'est ça qu'il craint le plus.

La voix du chasseur s'est rapprochée de lui, elle devient presque suppliante alors qu'elle reste pourtant toujours aussi froide.

 **\- Regarde-moi.**

Castiel n'y arrive toujours pas, il garde ses yeux fixé par terre alors que sa mâchoire se crispe et que sa joue brûlante lui fait mal. Il avale sa salive alors qu'une lame froide se glisse sous son menton pour lui faire relever la tête, doucement. Son cœur s'accélère avec effroi, et ses yeux coulent le long du sol pour remonter sur les chaussures de Dean, son pantalon sombre, son t-shirt gris foncé. Les bras de Dean ont quelques cicatrices et sa peau est bronzée par le soleil. Les yeux bleus de Castiel parcourt le cou du jeune homme en face de lui, le bas de son visage, sa barbe de quelques jours, ses lèvres pulpeuses, son nez arqué et...

L'agent a le souffle coupé par ce vert si profond, brumeux et incroyablement tentateur. Le chasseur lui rend un regard satisfait tandis qu'un sourire se dessine doucement sur ses lèvres.

Au même moment, Castiel le trouve incroyablement beau mais aussi terriblement dangereux.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire, pour moi c'est un plaisir d'écrire cette fiction avec Castiel et Dean. Prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine ;)**

* * *

 _ **"Et ma vie pour tes yeux lentement s'empoisonne.**_

 _Guillaume Apollinaire / Les colchiques_

* * *

 **Dean**

Une seule chose tournait en boucle dans la tête de Dean depuis ce jour-là, depuis qu'il avait croisé ce regard si envoûtant, si spéciale, si bleu qu'il avait l'impression de voir véritablement le ciel pour la première fois.

Il avait, en premier lieu, essayer d'ignorer ce qu'il c'était passé. Sa non-réaction quand il avait obligé, avec un simple raclement de gorge, le petit travailleur à croiser ses yeux pour ensuite avoir l'occasion de le punir pour trois raisons, ne pas le craindre autant que les autres personnes présentes dans l'entrepôt, qu'il est osé poser ses saphirs sur lui et torturer quelqu'un pour la forme.

Mais il n'avait absolument rien fait, et c'était là que résidait le vrai problème. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien fait? Pourquoi il n'avait rien dit? Trop de pourquoi et pas assez de réponse. Quand il fermait les yeux, il voyait des yeux bleus absolument délicieux le regarder. Il avait essayé de les éloigner de son esprit, d'oublier tout ça, de passer à autre chose. Mais ça le hantait continuellement, le pire étant le soir avant de s'endormir. Il détestait d'autant plus ces moments, surtout que ces cauchemars avaient maintenant la couleur d'un lac clair et glacial.

Ruminant sa frustration à longueur de journée, il avait finalement cédé à la tentation d'observer plus attentivement cet homme dont il avait croisé le regard et qui avait allumé quelque chose en lui, de l'intérêt peut-être? De la curiosité ou... du désir?

Il avait laissé glisser ses yeux sur la silhouette de Castiel qu'il trouvait plutôt agréable à regarder. Ses cheveux noirs complètement négligés étaient un appel à le décoiffer encore plus. Il essayait de deviner le corps caché derrière ses vêtements, aussi faible que les autres ou un peu musclé quand même? Il avait remarqué que le brun semblait perturbé par son regard, car il avait cherché durant une seconde qui le regardait ainsi avant que Dean ne revoit la vision qui l'avait tant perturbé la dernière fois. La sensation était toujours aussi forte et saisissante, lui affirmant qu'il n'avait pas rêvé cet instant qui lui avait coupé le souffle et peut-être même réveiller quelque chose en lui qui dormait depuis bien trop longtemps.

Le contact avait été bref, rapide, car "l'esclave" c'était vite dérobé à ses orbes vertes. Et bizarrement, cela l'avais contrarié d'avantage. Il n'avait pas essayé de comprendre plus exactement pourquoi il avait envie de replonger dans ce regard bleuté.

Mais il ne se retint plus de détailler et de fixer cet inconnu qui faisait vibrer quelques cordes tendues au fond de son âme. Se demandant si la musique deviendrait plus forte à chaque fois qu'il entrerait en collision avec les saphirs de Castiel, mais celui-ci semblait déterminer à ne plus le faire et à éviter consciemment les yeux de Dean. Sentait-il lui aussi cette étincelle? Ou avait-il peur du chasseur et de ses représailles? La deuxième proposition serait la plus logique, qui ne craint pas de le provoquer? D'attiser son seul divertissement ici?

Le chasseur avait donc pris une décision, au bout de la troisième fois à plonger dans la piscine du brun, même si c'était un hasard et surement un manque de concentration de Castiel lorsqu'il était sorti des toilettes.

Il le voulait, seul à seul, pour essayer de comprendre, pour éprouver un peu plus longtemps ce sentiment qui tapissait son cœur quand il était happé par le regard de l'agent.

Un intérêt soudain pour autre chose que de la torture, c'était assez inouï venant de la part de Dean, mais ça ne l'inquiétait pas pour l'instant. Il se dit que peut-être ça passera s'il pousse un peu plus loin, qu'une fois qu'il l'aura torturé cette envie disparaîtra ou que c'est simplement pour une autre raison stupide. Enfin bref, il ne s'y attarde pas plus, sinon cela risque d'encore plus le travailler et il n'en a pas envie. Il ne veut pas penser et réfléchir, juste agir sur un truc qui lui fait ressentir autre chose que la banalité et l'ennuie.

Ce fut donc avec une légère excitation dans ses veines que son plan se mit en place, demandant à un garde de le suivre tandis qu'il s'y dirigeait vers cette fameuse table et cet homme.

Il s'arrêta devant le plan de travail et resta impassible tout en disant d'une voix forte.

 **\- Tu as fait du mauvais travaille sur cette arme, il va falloir que je montre le bon exemple à tous ceux qui sont présents ici.**

Il n'attendait aucune réponse, se dirigeant tranquillement vers les escaliers pour aller dans sa fameuse salle de torture, le garde et le travailleur à sa suite. Il enleva sa veste pour la poser sur un portemanteau alors que Castiel se faisait attacher. Quand la porte se referma, il se tourna enfin vers sa proie sans qu'aucune émotion ne trahisse dans quel état il se trouvait actuellement.

Lui-même ne savait pas comment décrire ce qu'il éprouvait, un mélange d'appréhension et d'impatience. Il prit le temps d'observer attentivement Castiel, il ressentait cette peur qui paralysait généralement les hommes qu'il emmenait ici pour leur faire du mal. Mais cette crainte semblait différente de d'habitude, mais elle n'en restait pas moins délicieuse. Sa main frôla les armes posées sur la table en fer alors qu'il prit, finalement, un simple poignard finement aiguisé.

Il continua de détailler l'homme en toute insouciance, il se délecta de pouvoir le faire sans se soucier que quelqu'un le remarque. Un seul problème le titilla, il voulait et désirait que Castiel le regarde, lui, Dean. Il fit donc sa première demande d'une voix sèche et autoritaire.

 **\- Regarde-moi.**

Il attendit, une seconde, deux secondes, mais rien ne se passa. Son sang se mit à bouilleur pour cette impertinence, ce manque de discernement. Dean aurait pensé que le petit nouveau se montrerait plus docile comme il n'avait pas osé le regarder dans les yeux depuis qu'il était arrivé à sa table. Il n'avait pas opposé de résistance que ce soit physiquement ou avec la parole jusqu'à présent. Il trouve ça étrange cette soudaine révolte. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'obéit pas? Maintenant?

Dean n'a pas l'habitude qu'on ne se soumette pas immédiatement après l'un de ses ordres. Dans ces rares cas-là, il avait appris une simple et unique chose, punir. Il asséna donc une gifle avec sa main droite sur la joue de Castiel, assez violente. Ce geste brutal mais pourtant habituel, le surprit, pas parce qu'il l'avait fait par réflexe, mais simplement parce que ça ne lui avait apporté aucun plaisir, contrairement à d'habitude.

Sa colère s'amplifie, contre Castiel ou lui-même? A présent, ce n'est plus qu'une simple envie, mais un besoin vital.

 **\- Regarde-moi.**

Répète-t-il avec toujours autant d'autoritée mais aussi une pointe de supplication. Son impatience n'a d'égale que sa cruauté et l'homme en face de lui semble têtu, mais aussi et bizarrement... craintif? Le travailleur aurait-il peur de le regarder dans les yeux? Plus que de se faire maltraité? Il n'attend pas en faisant cette demande et fait glisser doucement le couteau dans sa main droite avant de passer la lame sous le menton de Castiel pour l'obliger à lever la tête vers lui. Il attend que les deux pépites bleues se relèvent lentement. Il se sent observer et cela ne le dérange pas, au contraire. Quand il plonge enfin dans ce ciel sans fond et incroyablement clair, il a l'impression que son cœur bat un peu plus fort et cette sensation dans ses tripes est si agréable qu'il n'arrive pas à croire que cela soit vraiment réel.

Qu'il s'en lasse ou non, il est à lui durant les prochaines minutes et surement la prochaine heure, cela le fait doucement sourire. Il va devoir s'amuser avec lui comme avec les autres, ce n'est pas comme si c'était possible que le jeune homme ressorte de cet endroit indemne, ce n'est pas envisageable sur aucun point. Personne n'était jamais sorti de sa salle de jeu sans aucune blessure sanglante.

Après tout, se disait Dean, pourquoi avec lui ça serait différent? Pourquoi il n'y prendrait pas aussi du plaisir? Pourquoi avait-il besoin de se convaincre qu'il allait aimer ça?

Il laisse durer le plaisir de cet instant fantastique sans que rien ne l'empêche d'accomplir ce qu'il avait eu le plus envie de faire ces derniers jours. Ne le quittant pas du regard, la pointe du couteau passe sur le cou du jeune homme, menaçante, alors qu'il le laisse traîner sur la peau laiteuse de Castiel, après le cou, les épaules et les bras. La lame s'enfonce lentement au niveau de son bras, tâtant le terrain alors qu'une fine gouttelette de sang se forme et que le brun serre légèrement les dents.

Et il commence à le faire, à lui faire du mal, à le faire saigner sans pour autant que l'un ou l'autre ne se quitte du regard. Il aime autant qu'il déteste ce qu'il fait, a chaque fois qu'un éclair de souffrance traverse les iris de l'agent, il a l'impression de recevoir un coup au cœur qui lui fait autant mal que ce qu'il lui fait. Il n'arrive pas à supporter la situation plus longtemps, il ne peut pas lui faire ce qu'il fait d'habitude, pourtant son sourire terrifiant ne le quitte pas, comme figé. Il est heureux de l'avoir pour lui tout seul, mais... pas pour lui faire tout ça. Pourtant, il est obligé, il sent la voix du bourreau lui souffler de continuer alors qu'il n'est pas là. C'est surement à cause du lavage de cerveau qu'il a subi avec lui qui lui donne cette impression, et il le sait. Il s'arrête donc après quelques coups basiques qu'il inflige généralement aux autres, au début. C'est ça le pire, il en est qu'au début de sa torture et il se sent perdue, incapable d'aller plus loin, et pourtant... il est obligé.

Il coupe le contact avec ces yeux bleus douloureusement magnifiques et observe ses objets de pénitence, espérant peut-être que l'un d'entre eux lui donne une réponse cohérente, une solution-miracle. Il a envie de garder Castiel le plus longtemps possible avec lui, mais pas de cette façon, pas avec cette promesse d'affliction. Pourtant, il est condamné à le garder jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en mauvais état, il n'a pas le choix, il doit le faire, mais... de quelle façon? Il faut que ça soit rapide et efficace, qu'on entende ses cris sinon quelqu'un se doutera de quelque chose, déjà qu'il le punit sans une excuse valable. Mais pour une raison qu'il ignore et qu'il n'a vraiment pas envie de savoir pour l'instant, il ne supporterait pas de faire comme à son habitude et de prendre sont temps, de savourer les tortures qu'il inflige, avec cet homme, il n'y arrive pas, il trouve même cela douloureux rien que d'y penser.

Son regard s'accroche au fouet, peut-être que ça sera plus rapide avec cet objet? Les autres seraient trop lents et de plus... il n'aura pas besoin de voir ces orbes bleutés appelés à l'aide. Il n'hésite plus et prend l'arme avant d'aller dans son dos et de ne pas réfléchir alors qu'il commence à fouetter de toutes ses forces le haut de Castiel et sa peau. Comme s'il c'était mis en mode automatique, renfermant tous ses sentiments à l'intérieur de lui bien profondément car ce n'était pas le moment de sortir quoi que ce soit d'humain en lui.

Les cris firent leurs apparitions, se répercutant contre les murs et Dean essaya de les ignorer. Il ne sait pas quand exactement, mais à un moment donné une goutte d'eau dégouline sur sa joue. Une simple larme qui finit par s'écraser par terre et qui reflétait la conscience de Dean à cet instant précis, prête à se briser. Pourtant son visage reste impassible et quand son cerveau estime que Castiel a reçu assez de coup, il arrête et pose son arme sans oser le regarder, lui, le brun.

Il avait vu le dos du garçon se déchirer sous ses coups, les lambeaux de vêtements se fondre dans le sang et la chaire. La couleur rouge se glisser par terre et éclabousser ses mains, le sol ou les murs. Il n'arrivait pas à le regarder, pourtant il entendait son souffle saccadé, montrant qu'il était bel et bien vivant et encore conscient. Dean était d'ailleurs surpris qu'il ne se soit pas évanoui, mais il sentait aussi qu'il n'allait pas tenir plus longtemps dans cet état et qu'il fallait l'envoyer à l'infirmerie immédiatement.

Son sourire avait depuis bien longtemps disparu alors qu'il ordonna au garde de venir chercher Castiel. Il s'essuya machinalement les mains sur une serviette et les lavas avant de se diriger jusqu'aux toilettes pour... vomir. C'était la première fois qu'il avait une telle réaction et il n'avait pas l'intention de s'interroger maintenant sur ce qu'il venait de se passer où ce que cela signifiait. Lui qui avait cru que le torturer allait résoudre ce qui l'intriguait, il avait eu tous faux alors que ses questions, son mal-être et son intérêt ne faisaient qu'augmenter. Durant un instant, quand il pensa à Castiel, cela lui fit autant de bien que du mal, ses sentiments à son égard étaient beaucoup trop contradictoires.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour la suite ;) En espérant que la fiction plaît toujours et attire votre curiosité sur la suite des événements !**

* * *

 _ **"La conscience naît parfois de ses remords."**_

 _De Stanislaw Jerzy Lec / Nouvelles pensées échevelées_

* * *

 **Dean**

Dean avait passé une journée horrible, à se comporter comme un robot pour éviter de se remémorer ce qu'il c'était passé ce matin. Il avait réussi à mettre de coté ce qu'il avait vu où ressentit, les souvenirs d'un moment aussi incroyable au début qu'horrifique à la fin. Cette journée passa lentement, s'obligeant entièrement à ne rien laisser d'humain remonter en lui, aucune émotion, aucune pensée qui ne soit pas liée à son travail, à des chiffres ou des ordres.

Il ne pouvait pas se montrer faible à ce moment, ce n'est seulement que quand il franchisa la porte de ses appartements, le soir, qu'il laissa tout remonter telle une explosion en lui qui était beaucoup trop destructrice et qui lui déchira le cœur. Tel un enfant traumatisé, il se laissa aller dans ses draps pour cacher ses larmes.

Pourquoi était-il comme ça? Qu'est-ce que Castiel lui avait fait pour avoir une telle réaction? Pourquoi, depuis qu'il avait croisé ce regard, quelque chose c'était brisé en lui? Telle une digue ou un barrage. Tout ce qu'il avait essayé de contenir durant ces années ressortait en cet instant précis, à lui lacérer son cerveau, ces pensées, son cœur et sa conscience.

Lui qui pensait que le Dean d'avant était mort et enterré depuis bien longtemps, il se rendait compte à présent qu'il avait eu tort, qu'il ne pouvait pas fuir son passé, l'homme qu'il avait été.

Qui était-il avant? Un homme bon qui faisait son possible pour rendre le monde meilleur jusqu'à ce que...

Il n'a pas envie de penser à ça maintenant, il a déjà la tête submergée par Castiel et c'est déjà beaucoup trop à supporter pour lui, en cet instant. Les quelques larmes versées sur son coussin disparaissent au fur et à mesure qu'il essaye de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.

Il se lève avec difficulté pour se servir un verre d'alcool, ça l'aidera à surmonter tout ceci. Trop de questions dans sa tête, trop de peur de ce que cela veut dire. Ces yeux bleus le hantent pour une bonne raison, mais se l'avouer à lui-même que ce n'est pas pour le faire souffrir, c'est certain. Son verre tremble dans sa main tandis qu'il le boit cu sec.

D'un seul coup, il ressent le besoin d'aller voir comment va le travailleur, il veut savoir si ce qu'il lui a fait est vraiment réel ou si c'est simplement un rêve. Espoir où excuse complètement stupide, pourtant c'est ce qu'il fait et se dirige d'un pas discret mais rapide jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il est tard, et de toute façon, les gardes ont l'habitude de le voir traîner de temps en temps. La femme qui s'occupe des blessés doit aussi être en train de dormir, on la surnomme "le démon", dans son souvenir, elle est brune avec des yeux bruns, il la trouve banale et sans intérêt, mais c'est surement la seule qu'il trouve gentille dans cet endroit. Il n'aura pas à la croiser et cela l'arrange, sinon il sait qu'elle l'aurait disputé pour avoir été aussi sanglant avec l'homme qu'il a fouetté.

Il entre dans la pièce à l'aide de ses clés toujours dans sa poche, son cœur bat vite, mais de quoi? De peur? D'appréhension? De... désir? De le revoir sans lui faire du mal? Tout ça à la fois, surement.

Dean prend soin de refermer derrière lui alors qu'il essaye d'apercevoir dans quel lit se trouve Castiel, tout le monde semble dormir profondément et il retint son souffle en parcourant avec son regard les différents hommes présents ici, 3 en tout. Il trouve assez rapidement, comme s'il pouvait sentir l'âme de cet homme dès qu'il entre dans une pièce.

Il s'approche de son lit et détaille dans quel état il se trouve. Il n'est pas étonné de voir que le démon l'a couché sur le ventre. Son cœur se serre quand il parcourt des yeux les bandages dans son dos, il n'ose imaginer les dégâts et laisse sa main passer au-dessus sans le toucher. Pourquoi il se sentait coupable? Pourquoi il avait expédié aussi vite la torture?

Il a peur de prendre conscience de ce que cela veut dire, toujours, s'il a des sentiments c'est qu'il redevient humain et qu'il prendra conscience de tout ce qu'il a fait...

Il oblige ses pensées à se stopper pour ne pas remonter trop loin dans sa mémoire. Sinon tout va lui revenir dans la figure, tout ce qu'il tente d'oublier depuis qu'il est rentré dans ce cirque horrifique.

Fermant les yeux pour s'empêcher de pleurer, il prend une inspiration et déplace sa main un peu plus en hauteur, juste au-dessus du visage et des cheveux de l'agent infiltré.

Il observe les traits angéliques du jeune homme qui ne semble pas vraiment faire un très bon rêve car son visage semble crispé, ou peut-être est-ce simplement dû au fait que son dos est en mauvais état? D'ailleurs Dean se demande même comment il arrive à dormir, il imagine que la douleur doit être vraiment insoutenable.

Toujours debout, il pose le bout de ses doigts sur la peau pâle de sa joue, retenant presque sa respiration comme c'est la première fois qu'il le touche. Il se demande si cela va lui procurer quelque chose, qu'elle texture à sa peau et si c'est une bonne idée de céder à cette tentation qui lui noue le ventre depuis qu'il a vu ce corps inerte sur le lit.

La sensation quand il entre en contact avec Castiel est grisante, tellement qu'il pose entièrement ses doigts sur sa joue pour venir doucement la caresser une fois qu'il est sur qu'il n'a pas réveillé le blessé.

Sa peau est douce, et il n'arrive plus à penser correctement alors qu'il continue de découvrir ce petit plaisir égoïste qui le rend, bizarrement, heureux...? Depuis quand il n'a pas ressenti ce sentiment?

Il commence par remonter jusqu'à sa tempe, il traverse son front, trace ensuite l'arête de son nez et finit par son menton. Ses yeux ont bloqué sur les lèvres de Castiel, il les trouve fines et délicieusement séductrices.

Quelques minutes ne passent avant qu'il ne s'oblige à détourner les yeux en rougissant légèrement, se disant qu'il était un peu de dingue de penser à ce genre de chose dans de telles circonstances, et surtout après ce qu'il avait fait.

Comme une claque brutale, il avait presque oublié pourquoi il était là et qui il était durant la promenade de ses doigts. Il secoue la tête, expire et inspire pour se reprendre un peu en main. Il était venu pour voir dans quel état il avait mis ce jeune homme, et il avait l'air d'aller bien, enfin il essaye de s'en convaincre, même si la culpabilité lui tord le cœur.

Il s'autorise quand même quelques dernières petites choses avant de partir. Il en meurt d'envie et il n'aura surement pas d'autres occasions pour le faire. Sa main se déplace jusqu'aux cheveux du brun qu'il effleure un instant avant de se pencher à son oreille et de murmurer un :

 **\- Je suis désolé d'avoir fait ça.**

Il ferme ensuite les yeux et s'en va sans se retourner en passant une main sur son visage avant de retrouver la vue. Depuis quelques jours, il arrive de moins en moins à savoir ce qui lui arrive, ou peut-être qu'il a simplement du mal à se l'admettre. Dean ne c'était jamais excusé pour ce qu'il faisait, à quiconque, depuis qu'il était arrivé ici. Le chasseur retourne dans sa chambre un peu perdue, il a toujours la sensation de sa peau sur ses mains comme pour lui rappeler que ce moment avait été rare et précieux et qu'il devait retrouver ses esprits et redevenir insensible.

* * *

 **Castiel**

Castiel n'avait que 3 mots pour décrire le chasseur, effrayant, déroutant et fascinant.

Il pensait avoir une journée basique, mais tout ce qu'il c'était passé aujourd'hui le laissait véritablement sceptique.

Il n'avait pas simulé la douleur durant la séance de torture, il n'avait pas compris ce qu'avait essayé de faire le chasseur avec lui en finissant aussi vite le travail à coups de fouet et avec aussi peu de torture longue et douloureuse. Ses pensées avaient été embrouillées, en premier lieu, par le regard vert sombre du jeune homme en face de lui. Même les premières minutes de souffrance avaient valu le coup pour avoir pu accrocher ce regard provoquant et beau. Mais il ne c'était vraiment pas préparer à la suite des événements. Il c'était cru prêt, à subir toutes les tortures du monde mais sentir sa chair se déchirer encore et encore avait été la pire sensation du monde. Rien qu'en y repensant, il sentit un frisson brûlant d'endolorissement lui traverser le corps de part en part.

La suite des événements est un peu floue, il avait perdu le fil au fur et à mesure des coups, surement à cause de la douleur insupportable et du sang qu'il avait perdu. Quelques flashs par-ci et par-là, on le prend pour l'emmener quelque part, une femme qui s'occupe de lui et atténue la douleur qui le brûle dans le dos. Après ça, il se dit qu'il a surement dû s'endormir ou s'évanouir, au choix. Il n'empêche qu'en se réveillant, il fait noir et qu'il met quelques minutes à se rappeler ce qu'il fait là. Comme un long cauchemar qu'on peine à en sortir. Il se doutait qu'il allait passer par ici à un moment donner, mais pas de cette manière, il ne sait pas si c'est mieux que le chasseur soit allé aussi vite au lieu de prendre son temps. Il essaye de bouger mais arrête bien vite car ses blessures lui rappellent que tout ceci est bien réel, évaluant assez vite la situation il se dit qu'il devrait s'en remettre dans quelques jours, et que ça lui permettra par la suite de voler cette fameuse pièce qui lui permettra d'ouvrir les portes pour accomplir sa mission sans trop difficulté.

Et finalement... il pense encore à ces émeraudes qui sondent son âme et cela lui donne un pincement au cœur. A-t-il rêvé de cette attirance entre lui et Dean? Est-ce réel? Ou même réciproque? Une grimace lui traverse le visage, si c'était réel, il n'aurait pas fait ce qu'il a fait à Castiel... si?

Il déteste être aussi perdu et ignorant sur ce qui se passe ou non. Il n'a pas l'habitude de ressentir de telle chose pour quelqu'un, d'être aussi intrigué par une personne, et encore moins par un être vivant aussi cruel et inhumain. Mais est-il vraiment aussi insensible à tout ça? Il est certain d'avoir vu quelque chose de vivant dans ses yeux.

Il ferme les yeux pour s'obliger à se rendormir parce qu'il n'a pas envie de se prendre la tête avec tout ça, il en a marre de se poser des questions sur des choses aussi stupides, c'est un agent qui a une mission à réussir, rien d'autre. C'est un soldat, pas une midinette qui pense aux sentiments et à tout ce que cela implique. Ici, il n'y a pas de place pour ce genre de chose, actuellement.

Un bruit le fait sortir de ses pensées, il garde les yeux fermé alors qu'il entend quelqu'un entré discrètement dans la salle et que des pas discrets se font entendre.

Castiel se dit que ça doit surement être la femme qui s'occupe des blessés, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'une étrange pensée lui traverse l'esprit et qu'il sent son regard sur lui. "Non, ce n'est pas possible" se dit-il alors qu'il est certain que son instinct ne le trompe pas. Plusieurs émotions le traversent alors qu'il sent sa présence juste à coté de lui, veut-il lui faire encore mal? Ou l'achever parce qu'ils ont découvert qui il était, ou alors... autre chose?

Il essaye de calmer son cœur et fait semblant de dormir, il aviserait en fonction de ce qui allait se passer, comme toujours, il a été entraîné pour réagir en toutes circonstances, même si ses blessures ne vont surement pas l'aider sur ce coup.

Il attend donc qu'il se passe quelque chose. Il sent qu'il est tout près maïs ne sait pas du tout ce qu'il en train de faire à part le regarder. Il retient un sursaut de surprise quand des doigts se posent sur sa joue, et cela le brûle agréablement. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Pourquoi est-ce que le chasseur lui caresse le visage? Son visage? Pourquoi il ne le repousse pas? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il apprécie ce toucher si doux? Est-ce vraiment Dean qui fait? N'est-il pas en train de rêver ou de devenir fou en imaginant cette scène?

Il semblerait que non, surtout quand il sent quelque chose effleurer ses cheveux et un souffle chaud non loin de son oreille qui le fait légèrement frémir. Mais le pire arrive une seconde plus tard, quand il entend la voix de celui qui l'a fouetté. Celle-ci glisse dans son oreille et cela lui donne un frisson indéchiffrable, elle est plus douce qu'a l'accoutumé. Et cette phrase qui résonne dans sa tête même quand Dean s'en va "Je suis désolé d'avoir fait ça".

Castiel se dit que cette histoire est loin d'être fini, surtout qu'il suppose qu'il n'aurait pas dû entendre ces mots comme il faisait semblant de dormir. Que signifie-t-il exactement? Est-ce que finalement le chasseur était-il aussi troublé que lui? Bizarrement, cette idée ne lui déplaît pas tant que ça.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine, en espérant que celui-ci vous plaise. Merci lire ma fiction et de la suivre !**

* * *

 _ **"Contrairement à ce qu'on peut penser, un simple regard peut percer le fond des puits et nous sauver."**_

 _De Hafid Aggoune / Premières heures au paradis_

* * *

 **Dean**

Il avait résisté dès l'instant ou il avait détourné les yeux de Castiel, à l'envie de rester à ses côtés, à savoir s'il allait bien, à vouloir le regarder et sentir sa présence endormie à côté de lui.

Le chasseur avait essayé tant bien que mal de faire abstraction de ce qu'il ressentait, d'oublier tout ce qu'il c'était passer pour reprendre ses habitudes et faire taire cette petite voix dans sa tête qui lui murmurait sans arrêt des choses qu'il n'avait pas envie d'entendre.

Il avait réessayé de redevenir cet homme cruel et froid, insensible et monstrueux qui ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'a la souffrance qu'il faisait endurer aux autres avec un sourire malsain.

Dean avait lamentablement échoué toute la journée même s'il n'avait absolument rien laisser paraître. A vrai dire, il sentait toujours la douce peau de Castiel sous ses doigts qui lui faisait penser à des trucs indécents et complètement dingues qu'il n'arrivait pas à décrypter.

Alors, quand il estima qu'il était assez tard pour aller faire (bizarrement) un tour à l'infirmerie, il y alla, alternant pas rapide et lent. Essayant de se trouver des excuses bidon pour se rassurer. "Je vais le voir une dernière fois, juste encore une fois et c'est fini. J'arrête de déconner après ça, je me remets les idées en place, je fais comme s'il était comme les autres, insignifiant, et qu'il n'a aucun impact sur moi". Il se répétait ses mots en boucles, comme la chanson d'une musique qu'on connaît par cœur.

Une fois devant la porte de l'infirmerie, il hésite, un long moment.

Il se doute que tout ce à quoi il avait pensé jusqu'à maintenant, avait été vain. Il sentait son cœur battre un peu plus vite, ses mains devenir moites et quelque chose d'autre de complètement indescriptible. Comment pouvait-il renoncer à toutes ces sensations étrangères et nouvelles alors qu'il n'était même pas encore dans la même pièce que lui?

Il ferme les yeux, essayant de croire à cette illusion de pouvoir abandonner cette douce chaleur dans son cœur qui prenait doucement forme, comme si l'organe reprenait peu à peu vie grâce à Castiel. Et le pire du pire, c'est qu'il ne le connaissait même pas personnellement, qu'il ne l'avait jamais entendu vraiment parler, parce que l'entendre crier ne compte pas vraiment.

Non, il fallait qu'il revienne sur terre, tout ça n'avait pas lieu d'être ici, rien ne pouvait naitre dans cet endroit malfaisant. La main qui tient la clé se crispe d'avantage alors qu'un dilemme prend forme au fond de lui, qu'il a déjà perdu, au final. Qui a déjà résisté à foncer pour ressentir l'adrénaline même s'il y a un mur en face?

Le chasseur ouvre donc la porte, ses mains tremblent légèrement alors qu'il le fait avec discrétion. Il entre donc dans l'infirmerie et il a l'impression d'être dans une autre dimension. Dean ressent la présence de l'agent dans la pièce qui l'écrase presque d'une délicieuse façon.

Il se retourne et remarque qu'il n'y a qu'une seule silhouette qui se dessine sur un lit. Il s'approche doucement, retenant sa respiration alors qu'il détaille un peu plus celle-ci et ressent avec force cette attraction qui lui ordonne de le toucher, plus, encore plus que la dernière fois, et plus longtemps aussi. Mais heureusement pour lui, cette envie n'est pas assez obsédante et il se contente de regarder l'homme qui semble dormir sur le ventre, encore une fois. Les blessures mettront du temps à cicatriser, c'est certain, et il n'a vraiment pas envie de voir ce qu'il a fait, il préfère admirer ce visage incroyablement fascinant.

La pièce est faiblement éclairée, mais il y a assez de lumière pour regarder les courbes de quelqu'un, d'observer la couleur d'un grain de peau et d'imaginer la texture de cette peau sur ses lèvres.

Le chasseur a une impression de bien-être, mais aussi une vive douleur quand il se rend compte qu'il va devoir quitter cette pièce et cet homme qui le hante depuis qu'il a croisé ce regard glacialement brûlant. Il soupire et s'accroupit alors que son visage est en face de celui que Castiel.

Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire? A présent qu'il l'avait devant lui, il était évident qu'il ne pouvait pas abandonner la seule chose qui le faisait vraiment vibrer, encore plus que torturer car on l'avait forcé à aimer ça et a s'en satisfaire. Mais à présent... il avait trouvé autre chose, de moins malsain. Enfin il croit, car c'est plutôt une bonne chose qu'il n'est pas envie de lui faire du mal, n'est-ce pas?

Ses pensées s'éparpillent, ses yeux sont posés sur le travailleur mais il ne le regarde pas. Il ne sait toujours pas quoi faire, il se le demande encore et encore, toujours les mêmes questions et les mêmes pensées qui le traversent en boucle depuis quelque temps de toute façon, et plus il passe de temps avec Castiel, plus ça empire.

Il ne remarque donc pas les deux orbes bleus qui l'observent depuis plusieurs secondes, ce n'est que quand il se sent analysé et dévoré du regard qu'il percute que quelque chose cloche. Lui qui pensait pouvoir faire ce qu'il a fait la nuit dernière sans que le travailleur ne le remarque, c'est loupé et ça rend les choses encore plus ardues...

Il plonge sans se rendre compte dans le lac vivifiant de Castiel et il a véritablement l'impression de se noyer alors que sa respiration se fait légèrement bousculée. Son corps est paralysé, il n'arrive pas à bouger... ce n'est pas comme dans la salle de torture, la situation est complètement différente cette fois-ci, car il n'a pas besoin de jouer un rôle ou de faire quoi que ce soit. Et justement, rien ne justifie le fait qu'il soit ici, avec lui, il n'a aucune raison d'être à l'infirmerie. Personne n'attend rien de lui à cet instant, personne ne le surveille, personne ne sait qu'il est la.

Et il ne sait toujours pas quoi faire face à ce délicieux frisson qui le traverse alors que les secondes passent dans ce magnifique bassin bleuté.

Cela ne s'arrange pas quand il entend une voix rauque et douce à la fois sortir de la bouche de cet ange. Dean en est certain, cet homme ressemble à un ange, il ne peut pas en être autrement, c'est comme ça qu'il le voit et c'est exactement comme ça qu'il imagine un ange si cela existait.

 **\- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici?**

Cette fois-ci, c'est Dean qui fuit le regard de l'homme en face de lui. Le chasseur le trouve étrangement calme, trop serein même. Et s'il avait entendu ce qu'il lui avait chuchoté à l'oreille la veille? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait pas fui? Est-ce qu'il ressentait aussi quelque chose à son égard? Tout en baissant la tête, il ne bouge pas et ferme les yeux, de peur de se réveiller d'un rêve ou alors de vivre un cauchemar. Son cœur tambourine dans les deux sens.

Quand quelque chose de chaud touche sa joue, il croit qu'il va s'évanouir face à ce contact inattendu mais il ne bouge pas d'un poil. Savourant la sensation des doigts de Castiel sur sa peau qui réagit de façon immédiate par des frissons.

 **\- J'estime avoir le droit de faire ce que je vous ai autorisé à faire hier soir.**

Donc il savait, et il ne l'avait pas repoussé, ni rien. Il est donc bien lié d'une manière ou d'une autre à cet homme qui le touche. D'ailleurs, depuis quand un homme ne l'avait pas touché? De cette manière, si douce et sensuelle? Une fleur commence à s'épanouir dans son cœur, c'est aussi agréable que désagréable alors qu'il garde les yeux fermés. Parce que sa conscience et son âme commencent doucement à remonter à la surface, des souvenirs fugaces reviennent à la vie, bons ou mauvais, cela lui fait mal de voir ce qu'il est devenu. Cette ordure qu'il déteste et qui était en lui, ce monstre ne mérite pas un tel bonheur de sentir cette douce chaleur de bien-être l'envahir.

Il se sentait coupable de ressentir des émotions qui lui faisait tourner la tête d'une bien agréable manière, lui qui avait tellement fait souffrir.

Une larme coule le long de sa joue, elle est emplie de douleur, de souffrance mais aussi d'un véritable déchirement.

* * *

 **Castiel**

Il avait eu le temps de réfléchir, énormément, de décortiquer cette situation sous tous les angles. Parce que d'un, il était bloqué dans ce lit et il bougeait le moins possible à part pour aller aux toilettes et quand il le faisait c'était insoutenable comme douleur, et la souffrance l'empêchait de se reposer. L'infirmière c'était occuper de lui, et il n'avait le droit de rester ici que quelques jours jusqu'à ce qu'il soit capable de marcher pour aller travailler. Le Démon avait été plutôt sympa et douce avec lui, dans ses gestes pour changer les bandelettes. Il n'avait pas beaucoup parlé avec elle, il ne savait pas s'il en avait le droit, mais il avait été amusé de l'entendre rouspéter sur le chasseur et sa capacité de les lui donner dans un état lamentable.

Finalement, il en avait conclue qu'il était attiré par ce jeune homme. Etait-ce une bonne chose? Non, pas vraiment. Allait-il faire quelque chose contre? Non, il n'en avait pas envie car c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ça pour quelqu'un, surtout pour un inconnu et encore moins pour quelqu'un qui l'avait fouetté jusqu'au sang. Etait-ce malsain? Probablement, mais Castiel s'en fichait.

Il soupçonnait que ce qu'il ressentait était réciproque, il le sentait. Il repensa à cette douce caresse toute la journée, espérant très fort que le chasseur revienne ce soir, et si c'était le cas...

Mais cela ne l'empêcherait pas de réussir sa mission, il allait simplement devoir faire encore plus attention à une potentielle menace pour sa vie face à ce désir égoïste.

Et puis, dans le pire des cas, si cette attirance n'est pas partagée, il s'en remettrait, c'est un soldat et il plongerait dans sa mission encore plus, y trouvant surement refuge.

Le soir était finalement venu, et alors qu'il essaye de dormir sans trop espérer que le chasseur puisse réellement venir, il entend celui-ci entrer. Comment il a reconnu Dean? Lui-même ne sait pas le pourquoi du comment, mais il le sait.

Il sent son regard sur lui qui caresse sa peau, quelque chose qui brule son âme avec douceur.

Après quelques minutes, il sent du mouvement et un souffle chaud toucher sa joue, même si celui-ci ne semble pas aussi proche qu'il ne le pense.

Il ouvre finalement les yeux en succombant à la tentation de le regarder et tombe sur une symphonie de musique dont la couleur principale est verte. Il observe Dean avec une certaine fascination alors que les nuances de verts varient de secondes en secondes dans ses prunelles. Il sent que celui-ci est en pleine réflexion, surement en pensant à lui, Castiel, devine-t-il aisément.

Il reste silencieux alors que son cœur se met à battre un peu plus vite, une étrange sensation qu'il n'a presque jamais connue et qui lui donne envie d'aller plus loin dans cette relation incertaine et voué à l'échec.

Finalement, le bleu ciel rencontre l'herbe verte quand Dean remarque enfin que Castiel ne dort pas. Et il lui demande sans attendre quelque chose qui lui brule les lèvres même s'il en connaît peut-être déjà la réponse, l'entendre pourrait rendre la situation encore plus réel.

 **\- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici?**

Un silence lui répond alors que le contact se coupe. Et pourtant, Castiel a l'impression d'avoir toutes les réponses dont il avait besoin. Parfois, le mutisme est le meilleur des aveux.

Alors il s'autorise à toucher sa peau avec sa main, parce qu'il en meurt d'envie, mais aussi pour tester un peu plus le jeune homme en face de lui. Les mots sortent naturellement, comme une confidence pour lui dire qu'il ne dormait pas hier soir.

 **\- J'estime avoir le droit de faire ce que je vous ai autorisé à faire hier soir.**

La sensation est esquisse, délicieuse, peut-être même encore plus que la veille. Il en profite donc, et laisse ses doigts parcourir son visage comme Dean l'avait fait hier soir, et il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi il l'avait fait. Les secondes passaient et pourtant il ne se lassait pas de passer encore et encore sa peau légèrement rugueuse contre celle, douce, de la pommette du chasseur.

Quand il voit une larme couler le long de sa joue, Castiel est surpris et ne sait pas vraiment comment l'interpréter. Est-ce que Dean est en train d'avoir une lutte à l'intérieur de son cœur? Est-il déchiré entre deux choix? C'est le cas, oui.

La seule chose que Castiel arriva à faire c'est de la lui enlever avec son pouce. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, et encore moins s'il doit vraiment dire quelque chose. D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'a aucune colère envers celui qui l'a blessé?

Il chasse cette pensée, il n'a pas envie de gâcher ce moment qu'il sait déjà unique.

Finalement, Dean finit par ouvrir les yeux avec une résolution ancrée dans ces orbes sombres. Il prend la main de Castiel, la presse une seconde avant de l'éloigner de son visage et de la lâcher.

Celui-ci souffle dans un murmure triste et résigné.

 **\- Je suis tellement désolé, pardonne-moi s'il te plaît.**

Un froid immense dévore l'agent quand Dean s'éloigne sans un regard en arrière, sortant de la pièce tel un fantôme qui laisse sa victime pétrifier d'effroi. Castiel ne sait pas s'il s'excuse pour la séance de torture, ou simplement parce qu'il a décidé de mettre fin à tout ce qu'ils étaient en train de vivre, ce truc si fort que ni l'un ou ni l'autre n'arrivait à le définir correctement.

Pourtant l'ange avait un tout autre projet, il n'allait pas abandonner l'être brisé qu'il avait entrevu ce soir, il n'allait pas laisser cette flamme intense s'éteindre. C'était hors de question.


End file.
